James Samuel Mobbs (1829-1896)
|long_name=James Samuel Mobbs |birth_year=1829 |birth_month=3 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Pennant Hills, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1896 |death_month=8 |death_day=20 |death_locality=Carlingford, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1848 |wedding1_month=12 |wedding1_day=25 |wedding1_locality=Hunters Hill, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1829 |baptism_month=4 |baptism_day=26 |baptism_locality=Parramatta, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |baptism_street=St Johns |remains_year=1896 |remains_month=8 |remains_day=22 |remains_locality=Carlingford, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_street=St Pauls |globals= }} Biography Note Since his son James Mobbs (1851-1925) also married a woman named "Mary Ann", some of these children are actually his grandchildren. Obituaries Death of Mr. Mobbs.— Mr. James Mobbs, sen., died at his late residence, Carlingford, on Thursday night, the 20th instant, after being confined to his bed for about a week. Mr. Mobbs was a native of Pennant Hills, through out which large district he was well and favourably known. He reared a large family, and a great number of descendants of his descendants reside in the surrounding district. He had attained his 67th year just five months back. On the Friday night before he took ill he went out to cut green stuff and as night came on, the old gentleman lost his way and wandered about a mile in the opposite direction to his home, when Mrs. Adams met him and escorted him back, for which act his family feel extremely grateful. Mr. Mobbs leaves ten grandchildren and fifty-seven great-grandchildren. The funeral took place on Saturday afternoon at St. Paul's Cemetery, where the Rev. G. Mclntosh officiated. There was a very large attendance and the remains were interred alongside those of his first grandson. A great many wreaths &c., were received by his relatives from— amongst others—Mr. and Mrs. T. Hughes, sen., Mr. and Mrs. T. Hughes, jun., Mr. and Mrs. R. Ray, Mr. and Mrs. E. Mobbs, Mr. and and Mrs G. Mobbs, sen., Mr. and Mrs. G. Mobbs, jun., Mrs. Williamson and family, Mr. and Mrs. Quigley (a daughter), Mr. and Mrs. Donnan, Mr. and Mrs. G. Sonter, Mr. and Mrs. J. Small, Mr. and Mrs. S. Shields, the Misses Hughes, the Misses Harrison, Miss V. Whiting, Miss E. Wniting, Mr. and Mrs. T. O'Brien, Mr. and Mrs. G. Bevan, Mr. and Mrs. James Bevan, Miss E. Small, Miss Minnie Mobbs, Miss Bessie Neil, Mr. and Mrs. J. Neil, the Misses Neil (grandaughters), and Mr. W. Neil (grandson). :: Death of Mr. Jas. Mobbs. Mr. Jas. Mobbs, senr., of Carlingford died on Thursday ot last week. The deceased, who was 67 years of age, was one of the pioneers of Dundas ; and leaves eight daughters and four sons living. Like others of the old race of Hills residents he lived to see quite a vast army of descendants growing up around him ; and at the time of his decease was the grandfather of 57 persons, and the great-grandfather of ten young Australians. The funeral which was largely attended took place on Saturday, the place of Interment being Carlingford Cemetery. About 200 persons at tended at the grave. A number of beautiful wreaths were placed on the coffln among others being noticed those sent by Mr. and Mrs. T. Hughes, senr., Mr. and Mrs. T. Hughes, junr., Miss Ellen Ray, Mr. and Mrs. E. Mobbs. Mr. and Mrs. G. Mobbs, senr., Mrs. G. Mobbs, junr., Mr. Williamson and family, Mr. and Mrs. T. Quigley, Mrs. G. Dorman, Mrs. G. Sonter, Mr. and Mrs. J. Small, Mr. and Mrs. S. Shields, Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, Misses Hughes, Misses Harrison, Miss V. Whiting, Miss E. Whiting, Miss E. Small, Mr. and Mrs. J. Bevan, Miss Minnie Mobbs, Miss J. Bevan, Mr. and Mrs. J. Neil, and lastly tbe boys and girls of tbe Neil family (grandsons and granddaughters of the deceased). :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Grono in New South Wales